


Weird Al Hardware Store Parody: Rocko's Stuff

by xandermartin98



Category: Rocko's Modern Life
Genre: Gen, Weird Al
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speaks for itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Al Hardware Store Parody: Rocko's Stuff

Would you look at all of Rocko's stuff...

He’s got books of knowledge, memories, and works for his own enemies and   
chokes a chicken, feels alone, seduces women on the phone and   
goes to get a glass of milk when his best buddies film him naked,   
Tries to relax at the beach, but once again he ends up naked 

Innuendos, clever writing, gross-out humor, so inviting   
Corporations, crazy folks who like to make their crazy jokes and   
Nerdy turtles, imbeciles, and old and ugly Ed Bighead and   
aliens, chameleons, and dogs that fall in love with brooms and 

Nipples that foretell the future, marriage between cats and turtles,   
Vaccums that suck random things like vomit, airplanes, chips and hurdles,   
Movie watching, Grocery shopping, finding Heffer's origins and   
Fetishizing about girls and going to hell for your sins and 

Stupid talking slice of cheese, a mayonnaise-centric episode and  
Questionable characters that follow sleazy moral code and   
Crazy doctors, naked brothers, window peeping, garbage cleaning,   
Dirty rotten greedy leeches, devils with the name of Peaches


End file.
